A Perfect First Date
by Momo Aria
Summary: Written story on Yoosung's Valentine's Day ending. Yoosung and MC (known as Hana) agree to spend their Valentine's Day by reenacting their first date. Yoosung x MC, lots of fluff. Happy Valentine's Day!


" _It's been a long time._

 _For this Valentine's Day… I want to feel like I did for the first time."_

* * *

"Hmm, let's see," Yoosung spoke to himself, feeling around his pockets. "I have my wallet and my phone," he told himself, feeling them. "Okay," he turned to face Hana. "I'm done getting ready!" He smiled and asked his wife. He was dressed in a turtleneck under a plaid coat, and his face was decorated with the red glasses Hana had bought for him a week before his eye surgery that restored the sight in his left eye.

"I'm ready too," she responded to him happily.

"Do you remember what our date concept is today?" Yoosung asked her. Hana pondered for a moment before answering.

"The king and the servant?" she asked. "I'm the king," she smiled teasingly.

"Haha," Yoosung snickered. "Next time, I'm going to win rock paper scissors and be the king," he muttered under his breath, although she heard him. "Wait, king and servant!? That wasn't it!" he exclaimed. "That's the game we play when we wash the dishes. Honey, our thing today is to 'recreate our first date.'" Hana gaped, realizing that it was what they had planned. She quickly hid her shock, but she wasn't fast enough as Yoosung caught her look. "Oh my gosh, you forgot?" Yoosung asked in surprise. "I just saw you make that 'oh now I remember' face," he smiled meekly and called Hana out for her face.

"So I shouldn't wear the hairpin?" Hana asked, remembering she is wearing a hairpin at the moment. She didn't wear one when she and Yoosung went on their first date years ago.

"The hairpin?" Yoosung questioned, then he realized that back then, he had always wore a hairpin to hold up his bangs. "I looked everywhere, but I can't find it," he revealed. "Where can it be? I swear I remember putting it somewhere safe," he spoke under his breath. "I look so different from how I used to look, so I'm worried if I'll be able to pull it off," he admits, and it's true. He didn't wear glasses back when he and Hana first met. He wore more casual clothes back then. He even held his bangs with a hair clip while the rest of his hair was rather messy. Even then, he was a game addict, always playing LOLOL day and night and slacking in his studies.

Now, with him being a veterinarian, he grew out of his addict ways. His hair slowly became kempt, and at this moment, most of his hair was brushed down, and his bangs nicely covered his forehead, swayed to his left. Due to Hana having a fetish with glasses, he wore them every time she bought a new one for him.

"Dates like this are fun, but I don't think I can get myself to use our old nicknames," he said, recalling the past, when he and Hana first started dating. "Do you remember how I used to call you before?" he asked her.

She didn't need to think twice about it.

"You called me 'Coordinator' back then," she answered.

"Yeah," Yoosung smiled. "Technically, that's what you were," he reminded her, and they recalled that back when they met in person, she was the coordinator of the RFA parties. "I should see how it feels to talk to you like that," he wondered. "'Coordinator, it's me, Kim Yoosung!'" He spoke, trying to sound like himself from the past, in a higher, boyish voice, different from his now deeper, mature voice. "So cringey," he criticized his own impersonation. "I mean, it's been years." Hana laughed, adoring his attempt to be like his past self. "And we've grown so much," he pointed out while smiling. "Hmm, I should practice what to call you on our way. I feel like more memories will come to me when I start practicing. Honey, I'm going to go first and wait for my 'Coordinator.' Take your time."

"I'll be looking forward to your acting, sweetie," Hana replied happily.

"Look forward to it all you want!" Yoosung told her with a warm smile. "I'm gonna have to work on some serious mind control. University student Kim Yoosung, who knew I'd go back to that boy? I used to game all the time." He sighed, remembering the past again. "LOLOL… last time I found a LOLOL guidebook while I was cleaning up my computer. I think I got up to being the second highest ranked then." He continued to remember. "Yeah, I did spend a lot of time on it. Why didn't I get to number 1 though?" He wondered.

"Maybe because Seven hacked the game?" Hana lightly pointed out, and the two shared a laugh.

"I do miss my college days," he closed his eyes and continued to recall the good old days. "It's kind of exciting to think about going back to the time we'd just met," he laughed. "We're going to see each other at the coffee shop in front of Cherry Bank, right?" he asked.

"That's right," Hana answered.

"Don't rush yourself and take your time," he told her. "Good luck, sweetie!"

"Thank you, honey," Hana smiled at her husband.

"Then see you later!" Yoosung bid farewell, and he turned, walking to the elevator as Hana went inside their apartment, ready to jump in the shower and get change into her outfit for her date.

* * *

Walking to the town district, Hana found the coffee shop where she was supposed to meet up with Yoosung. Spotting him, Hana walked up to him with a smile.

"Hello, I'm Eun Hana," she introduced herself as if this was the first time they have met.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kim Yoosung," he introduced himself back to her. "Oh, this isn't it," he paused, hearing himself. "Why is my voice so low?" he asked himself. "It's a habit from treating patients. Let me try to remember how we talked on the phone," he said, and he practiced with his vocals, trying to find the high range his voice was back then.

"Hi, it's Yoosung," he introduced himself again with the right voice. "That will do," he said, satisfied with the result.

"Lovely Yoosung~" Hana called him with a cute voice.

"Wh-lovely!? Um… hello," he stuttered, surprised with Hana calling him "lovely." "But that's not so bad to hear," he admitted. "Okay, let's start now!" He decided to start again. "Hello! I'm Kim Yoosung. You are the coordinator, right?"

"Yes, I am," Hana answered. "Hello, Yoosung."

"Wow, I'm so excited to see you in person," he responded with a smile. "Today is going to be a memorable day for me. I hope we have fun today!"

"I hope so too, Yoosung," Hana said happily.

"Yup! We'll have a great time," Yoosung spoke with optimism ringing in his voice. "Hmm, is there somewhere you'd like to go?" He asked. "I did all the research, I mean, the future is set already, but…"

"Where do you want to go, Yoosung?" Hana asked him generously.

"Me? I'd like to go to the movie theater we went last time," he answered.

"Last time?" Hana asked next, reminding him that this was a replica of the first date.

"Oops, never mind!" He gasped, realizing his mistake. "It just slipped out!" Then he laughed nervously. "We still don't know each other's tastes yet. Hahaha. Hmm… I did kind of think about what we should do today. It's a little traditional but hear me out." Seeing Hana was listening, he continued. "First, we watch a movie and go for a walk in the park."

"Park? Won't it be too cold and far?" Hana wondered and asked.

"Oh," Yoosung seemed to realized it. "Would it be that cold?" He asked himself, remembering it's February. "It was what we did last time so we don't have much of a choice," he said, forgetting that he shouldn't mention the past dates. "But if it gets too cold, we can just move onto the next thing," he informed her, and she nodded. "We'd eat our bento boxes at the park, and then go to Moonbucks* to chat and drink coffee," he continued on with the plans of the day. "We stopped at the bookstore on our way back to get a book. Oh, and if it's okay, I'll take you home. How does my plan sound?" He questioned. "Is it too boring?"

"It sounds fun!" Hana answered. "You put a lot of work into this."

"Really? Thank you." He gratefully thanked her. "I'm glad I put in the time. I asked all the RFA guys when I was first planning out our dates."

"Really?" She laughed and asked.

"Haha, it seems really stupid now. I mean, why in the world did I think they were gonna help?"

"Why? What did they say?" She asked, curious on what advice the guys could possibly suggest. What could Seven, Jumin, and Zen possibly offer to Yoosung? Seven jokes around constantly. Jumin was clueless on anything due to his extreme wealth, and he only shows love for his cat. Zen was infatuated with his very appearance.

"So about that," Yoosung began. "Seven and Jumin's advice was just ridiculous. Seven got all obsessed about creating a virtual reality date and when on about how if I can turn you into a virtual AI, I can go on dates with you forever." Hana listened and found herself smiling. Of course, Seven would suggest such a thing. "Anyways, he kept on telling me to go on the date and collect data or whatnot." Then he went on. "Jumin said that I should take you to a three star michelin restaurant and buy you diamond jewelry at the least. Like anyone who's not a corporate heir can do that." Hana snickered lightly. Of course, Jumin would say that. "It was way too off the charts for a normal person like me."

"Very interesting," Hana laughed.

"But then the conversation somehow ended up being about how cats are so greater than cats, and how it's cost effective to just date cats- Ugh, I shouldn't have even asked."

"Wonderful!" At this point, Hana couldn't hold in her laughter, which was music to Yoosung's ears.

"Those guys have never been in proper relationships before. What did they know?" He sighed, but he was still smiling from Hana's laughs. "There's more to the story, just know that they did not help at all."

"Okay," Hana responded, finally ending her giggles. "How about Zen?"

"Oh, but Zen was a little helpful. Not a lot, but a tiny bit," he began to talk about the musical actor. "I think he talked for like three hours, but all he talked about was himself, and a bunch of warnings, and most of those warnings were only problems that occurred because he was so good looking." Hana began to snicker again. This sounded exactly like Zen. "Out of those three hours, two and a half hours was just him bragging about himself. Such a narcissist," he commented.

"So how did you plan the date?" Hana wondered and questioned, since the RFA guys were clearly no help to Yoosung.

"It was the first date in my life," he responded with a laugh. "I thought about the date I always wanted to go on. I'm so normal, arent' I? I just wanted to go on a normal date like everyone else." Seeing her smiling, Yoosung's heart fluttered as he continued speaking. "You kind of need a lot of experience to try something different and it can go wrong pretty easily. I couldn't take that risk on our first date." Afterwards, Yoosung extended his hand. "Let me take you to the movie theater~" Hana accepted his hand, and holding it gently, he led her to the parking lot. "Do you see my car in the parking lot over there? Let's walk over together."

The two walked over to the parking lot, reaching a nice Bercedes* that belonged to the blonde man. Yoosung opened the door for Hana, and once she sat down, he bent down towards her. "I'll put on your seat belt for you," he offered. "Are you cold? I turned the heater on, so it'll warm you up soon." Closing the door, Yoosung went to the driver side, and he entered, closing the door. "Okay, seat belts on. Shall we go?" He asked.

"You're very skilled~" Hana spoke happily. "You must drive really well for a student~"

"I've been driving for years," Yoosung pointed out, and Hana snickered at him again. "Oh, um, come to think of it, I didn't have my lisence when I was in college," he realized. "Do I have to pretend I can't drive? Ugh," he sighed. "Let's just ignore this one."

"Okay," Hana agreed with a grin.

"Okay, let's go!"

* * *

"We're here!" Yoosung cheered after a long drive to the park after finishing the movie they were watching in theaters. "Should we get out and walk for a bit?" He asked, and Hana nodded. They both stepped out of the car and admired the scenery of the park. Despite being winter, the trees were still green and growing. Although there was no snow, the wind gave off the winter feeling. "Are you cold?" He asked her. "It's easy to get a cold if you come out after staying inside for long. That's how puppies and cats get colds. We can go somewhere warm if it's too cold, okay?"

"Okay," Hana nodded. "Yoosung, you're so nice," she complimented him.

"Seeing your smile reminds me of old times," Yoosung smiled. "I was nervous on our first date. You have no idea how relaxed I felt after seeing the smile you just made now. Thank you so much for smiling like that always," he spoke with gratitude.

"You're welcome," Hana smiled.

"And of course I'm nice. We're both in the RFA~" he stated, reminding them of how nice the RFA is. "It was like this then too, but this mountain has the best view in the city and it's so empty. Maybe because it's a bit of a drive. There were so many couples in the theater but this feels like our own private space."

"We were one of those couples," Hana pointed out.

"Haha, you're right. We definitely contributed," he laughed. "We were one of those loving couples in that crowd, haha. Watching a romance movie on Valentine's Day! Wasn't it so good?"

"It was," Hana agreed. "Let's go see other movies too."

"Yeah! We decided on Mi Mi Land* today, but I think they're reshowing an old classic. It looked fun, but that movie has a fantasy ending, so I kind of wanted to avoid it. I like hopeful but realistic endings much better, like the one we saw today. We can actually empathize with the story."

"That's right," Hana responded, holding onto his arm as they walked in the park.

"I really liked how in Mi Mi Land, the two main characters just jumped through different worlds to meet," Yoosung stated, and he recalled the past once more. "We only met through the messenger at first, so I was worried about the love feeling different in real life, especially the night before our first date, but I stopped worrying the second I saw your face. Being with you in person was so much better than the messenger."

"I remember," Hana stated. "We met for the first time in person after eleven days of talking on the messenger, and seeing your face, I fell even more in love with you."

"Gosh," Yoosung felt the cool breeze as he walked with Hana. "I thought it'd be cold, but it's nice to walk outside. Brings back old memories, right? Oh," he began to change the subject. "Do you know that Seven came to visit our hospital a couple days ago."

"Huh?" Hana became curious. Seven doesn't have any pets, unless he just wanted to visit Yoosung in person, maybe? Oh wait. "Our hospital? I thought you were in college, Yoosung?"

"Oh, right," he sighed, realizing he did it again. "The hospital I'm interning at!" He quickly corrected his mistake. "I study veterinary medicine, so I intern at an animal's hospital.

"I see," Hana responded. "That's really nice," she smiled.

"Seven came to visit the hospital I'm interning at," he laughed nervously, glad that she accepted that. "At first, I thought he came to see the cats at the hospital, but literally, he just sat down as soon as he saw me and asked me to fix his back!"

"Wow," Hana listened and gaped. "What a weirdo," she giggled.

"He kept going on about how has to sit all day and has back pains," Yoosung sighed. "I mean, who in the world comes to a veterinarian for back pain? My god. Obviously, I was annoyed and just told him to go to a regular hospital, and then, he took out a headband with cat ears on it from his pocket, wore it on his head, and then asked me to treat him because he's a cat."

Hana bursted out laughing. This sounded way too much like Seven. "Cat ear headband," she giggled. "Seven's cute," she admitted.

"Wait, that's not the point of the story!" Yoosung pointed out. "And I'm just as cute! I'll never lose on that!"

"Of course you won't," Hana stated. "Because you're the cutest~" Hearing her, Yoosung blushed lightly, and Hana laughed again.

"I hated how kept on meowing and ignoring me telling him to leave," he continued his story. "So I took out a huge syringe and told him that would cure his back pain, and then he just ran away." Hana snickered once more. "Seven still loves to pull pranks like that," Yoosung commented, and Hana recalled the times Seven had pranked him, like when, during the first days they met in the messenger, Seven told Yoosung about the "Pass Out After Drinking Caffeine Syndrome," and the latter gullibly fell for it. "Still, I'm not that easy to fool now," Yoosung pointed out.

"Yoosung, that's so hot!" Hana stated cheerfully.

"Haha, are you falling for me again~?" He asked sweetly. "I'm not perfect, but I know his pattern now," he said proudly. "Just think about the number of times he got me."

"Like the 'Pass Out After Drinking Caffeine Syndrome?'" Hana asked, and the two laughed.

"But, come to think of it, I think that's just the way Seven expresses his care." After walking for a little more, they stopped. "Oh right, we haven't eaten yet. Time flies by so fast when you're having a good time. I brought some bento boxes," he mentioned, his hands holding the two boxes, one for him, one for Hana. "Should we eat now?"

"Sure," Hana nodded. "Let's eat." The two sat down on the grass, and they opened their boxes. "You made this all by yourself?" Hana asked, eyeing the food in the box.

"Yeah, I made it," Yoosung answered. "I made something my honey- I mean, I love to eat! I made what I love. Let's sit here and enjoy this."

"This looks so good!" Hana exclaimed. "You're a good cook!"

"I try," Yoosung blushed a little. "I have someone at home who always encourages my cooking. I'm glad you like it. I always use organic vegetables." As they got their chopsticks out, Yoosung continued. "I study the health of animals, but all living creatures have to take care of their health." Then Yoosung grabbed food from Hana's box. "There you go! Oh, um, if it's okay, can I feed you?" He asked nervously.

"Sure, but I'd like to feed you too," Hana replied with a devious smile.

"Oh, then I'll feed you first, and then you can do it next!" Yoosung raised the chopsticks towards Hana's face "This is the best one. Say ah~" Hana opened her mouth, but as it came closer to her, she heard panting coming near them.

"Um, I think something's coming this way," Hana whispered.

"Huh? What is it?" Yoosung asked. Suddenly, it came closer, surprising the two. Yoosung and Hana stood up abruptly, accidentally knocking one box over. "Honey, watch out!" Yoosung brought his arm out and brought Hana closer to him. It ran closer, barking towards them. "My god, it scared me," Yoosung sighed in relief before picking up the box that didn't knock over. "Maybe it lost its owner here?" He wondered. "Honey, are you okay?" He asked Hana. "Did it scare you?"

"I'm fine," Hana answered. "Are you okay?"

"Thank god," he sighed again. "I'm fine too. I was just surprised because of this big fellow," he admitted to her, still eyeing the canine that was now staring at them. It barked at them, blue eyes boring into the two. Yoosung came closer to it.

"Yes, you," Yoosung began to speak to the dog. "Where did you come from?" He asked while putting the box down. It barked and ate the contents in the box. "The owner must be somewhere else. Hmm… How old are you? Can I look at your teeth, big boy?" Yoosung spoke to the dog as if he understood him. It barked again and allowed Yoosung to pet him. "Good, good. Say ah~" The dog opened his mouth, allowing Yoosung to examine his teeth. "Oh, your teeth are still growing."

"He's so big," Hana commented as she decided to come closer to her husband and the dog.

"Haha, he'll get much bigger though," Yoosung pointed out. "He's still just a baby. Some malamutes are even the size of baby crows. They are generally big as puppies too, but this one is big for his age." The dog barked happily, growing fond of the blonde who gave him attention. "Haha, he must really like people. Good boy." The dog looked up to Yoosung, and the latter continued to speak to him. "Still, you can't just run up to anyone. You'll scare them," Yoosung lectured him. "Where's your family? Are you here alone?" He asked. The dog barked again, answering the questions. Yoosung understood. "I'm sure your owner's desperately looking for you. Besides, you'll scare people if you run around the mountains." He sighed. "I can't just let you roam around." He turned to Hana. "I want to find his owner. How do you feel about that?" He asked.

"Let's do it," Hana agreed to it, wanting to help find the owner as well.

"Okay, thanks," Yoosung smiled. "We can hurry." He turned his attention back to the dog. "I'm sure your owner's looking everywhere." He turned to face her again. "Now, let's go find the owner for this boy." The dog barked gleefully.

* * *

"If anyone has found a pet malamute, please bring him to the park ranger office. His owner is desperately looking for him."

After they walked around for a few minutes, the announcement spoke over, and it helped the two lovers in finding the owner of the dog. As they took him to the office, the owner saw his pet and cried out to him. The dog ran to his owner and happily barked at him. As Yoosung and Hana found out, the leash broke while the owner and the dog were walking, and the little pup was so big that he was barely controllable during walks. Yoosung taught the owner on how to properly walk the dog. Afterwards, the owner and the dog went home with smiles on their faces.

"I'm glad it didn't take long for us to find the owner, right honey?" Yoosung asked with a smile. Hana nodded. "I never expected the owner to ask the rangers to broadcast, but that just helped us get the boy home fast, haha," he continued talking with a smile. "How are your legs, honey? We walked quite a bit trying to find the owner," he pointed out, concerned for his wife.

"I'm fine, how about you?" She asked him back, hoping he is fine too.

"I'm good too. Wow, we really worked out back there," he smiled, feeling good about the day. "Oh, but something just changed now! Do you know what it is?" He questioned., and Hana began to ponder.

"What is it?" She asked, unable to figure out what has changed.

"What we called each other," he answered, and Hana realized what he was saying. "We're back to normal. So is this the end of our pretend first date?" He wondered. "Hmm.. let me try this again," he said, and he attempted to get his voice back to his past boyish form. "Okay," he said, faltering to his natural, low ranged voice. "I'm getting cringey. Maybe we should go back to how we are."

"Yeah, let's do that," Hana agreed.

"I'm missing my honey already," Yoosung admitted. "We've enjoyed playing first date enough. Let's go back to our normal selves."

"I miss my honey too," Hana told him sweetly.

"Okay! Let's go home and go back to our usual life." The two began to walk towards the parking lot. "Still, do you know what made me so happy today?" He asked.

"What is it?" Hana wondered.

"The fact that you are my first and last girl," Yoosung answered. "Oh, right," he seemed to remember something. "Honey, I just remembered, I left something in the car."

"You left," Hana began to ponder, but then she decided to fool around for a bit. "You left your love for me!?"

Yoosung laughed. "My love for you is always inside my heart. I can never leave it, never."

"I know," Hana laughed.

"Anyways, can you wait here?" Yoosung asked, even though the two were close to car, as it is in their vision. "I'll be right back!" Yoosung told her, and he jogged to the car. Hana watched as he opened the door, leaned in, and pulled out a bouquet of roses from the car. Closing the door, he walked up to Hana, who stood there, staring at the red flowers.

"Honey, sorry I made you wait."

He walked up to Hana, tenderly holding the flowers in his hands. "Here, take this," he told her, and Hana accepted the bouquet of flowers. "Happy Valentine's Day, my love. This bouquet has exactly 11 roses. Do you know why?"

Hana immediately knew why.

"Because that's how long it took us to fall in love," she answered.

"Haha, we were meant to be together. You know exactly what I meant," Yoosung spoke, his cheeks flushed a light pink, and Hana's smile made his heart beat more. "It took just eleven days for us to fall for each other after we met," he stated, and the two remembered. They first met in the messenger, and it only took that long for them to love each other. "It was amazing that we managed to pull off the party in ten days despite everything that happened," he stated, and Hana remembered. In those ten days, several things happened. Yoosung finally moved on from the loss of Rika. Hana was left in Rika's apartment that held a bomb. Yoosung traveled with Seven to the hacker's secretly headquarters where Yoosung's eye was injured.

To think it all happened because Hana downloaded that mysterious app, and Yoosung met her through there, he met her before he knew her real name.

"I still cherish that time, although it's not even two weeks," Yoosung kept talking. "They say that there's a turning point in everyone's lives. My turning point is when I met you and fell in love."

"You did become a better man after you met me~" Hana pointed out, recalling how Yoosung was from when they first met up til eleven days later. She remembered how she changed him over the course of eleven days.

"Yes. I wanted to become a man who can make my love happy, so I started studying really hard after I met you and became a doctor," Yoosung recalled the past.

"That was all you," Hana stated. "All your effort."

"You're the one who helped me put in effort," he pointed out. "Before I met you, I always felt anxious about what's under my feet. You know that feeling? That fear that when you take a step, you'll fall somewhere or end up tripping? Besides, no one told me where to go, so I just gave up on walking. So I just stood there, killing time, hating, but one day, you came into my life," he continued to speak, reaching his hand out to cup her cheek. "So suddenly, you appeared, and during those magical eleven days, I finally stopped feeling lost and I had a purpose. The moment I realized you, I could take a step forward, because I wanted to make you happy." He came closer, bringing his forehead to touch hers. "I'm here right now, because of all the love you showed me." Then, he lightly pecked her lips.

"Thank you for loving me, for making me into the man who can love you."

"I'm happy every single day because of you," Hana finally spoke, smiling at everything Yoosung has said.

"I'm so happy. That's all I need to hear. I don't need anything else," he smiled, and he pet her brown hair. "I'll make you happy forever. I love you, always."

"I love you too," Hana answered back.

"And that's my goal for life," he said before planting his lips on hers again. This time, they lingered, and Hana returned the favor gently. The moment was tender and blissful, filled with deep love. When they broke away, he asked her a question.

"Honey, how was the date today? Was I too awkward?"

"It felt special because it's Valentine's Day," Hana answered honestly.

"I felt that way too. It was exactly like our first date, but it was romantic," Yoosung commented. "I'm glad I got the chance to think about how I felt all those years ago. I realized once again how precious you are, and how much I wanted you. I'll be a husband who never forgets to respect you and be kind to you. I'm glad I got to look back on myself with this chance. I did my best, but I made some mistakes. Honey, what score would you give me for today?"

"100," Hana told him.

"Wow, really? I was an A+ husband?" Yoosung wondered in surprise. "Wow, I thought I made a lot of mistakes today. You're too generous, but that's because you love me, right? Haha," he couldn't help but smile. "But it's not like 100 out of 1000, is it?"

"No," Hana laughed.

"Honey, thank you for today," Yoosung said earnestly. "Should we go home now?" He asked, and Hana answered by grabbing his hand, holding it gently. Their fingers interlock each others, and they began to walk to the car. From there, Yoosung continued to talk.

"We didn't even eat properly. I'll cook you up a nice dinner instead. Oh, but if you're not tired, we could eat out. How about it? A new restaurant opened up near the hospital. Do you want to try that place? Our patients said it's good. The restaurant came to our hospital to give us rice cakes on their opening day. Apparently, the chef is famous. Oh, the coffee shop in front of the hospital closed down for renovations. Apparently, a new pharmacy is coming in. I'll have to compete with Saerom Pharmacy right next to it."

"Did you see the TV yesterday? The news about Zen? I heard that his show tickets are almost all sold out. Do you want to go see that?"

"I feel like all the other members might just not get married. I mean, should we start thinking about children soon? Ouch, why? I want a daughter that looks like you."

* * *

 _*Moonbucks = Starbucks_

 _*Bercedes = Mercedes_

 _*Mi Mi Land = La La Land(?)_

* * *

 **AN: First Mystic Messenger fic, woo~ Although this is more of a novelized version of Yoosung's Valentine's Day ending. I adored it so much that I wanted to write it out, and here's the outcome. I hope you enjoy this. Happy Valentine's Day!**


End file.
